


Inchoate

by Osgrom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Français | French, French, Horror, Monsters, Nouvelles, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Short Stories, french stories, histoires courtes, horreur, monstres, tw: graphic horror, tw: horreur graphique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osgrom/pseuds/Osgrom
Summary: Inchoate est un recueil de nouvelles et d'histoires courtes basées sur le thème de l'horreur et de la fantasy, souvent les deux en même temps. Ces textes sont écrits soit dans le cadre de défis, soit par envie. [Publication aléatoire !]





	Inchoate

Tout avait commencé par une rumeur arrivée de la vallée – à peine une histoire, vraiment. Et comme cela venait d’en-dehors de la ville, de suffisamment loin pour qu’on croit qu’il s’agissait simplement d’une invention du folklore local, je n’y avais pas cru – comme tout le monde, en vérité. Et la donne ne changea jamais vraiment pour _eux_ , le peuple. En ce qui me concerne, toutefois, c’est sous la forme d’une vielle disquette que la vérité troublante me parvint, apportée à mon Bureau par un quelconque secrétaire grassouillet – un de ceux qui n’apparaissent jamais que lorsqu’on les appelle et qui adoptent une attitude de fierté vaguement surprise une fois convoqués.

  
Cette fois-ci, l’homme m’apparut sans que je l’eusse appelé.

  
— Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il, un colis pour vous.

  
Je relevai la tête de ma lecture (un compte-rendu presque aussi épais qu’un tome d’Encyclopédie) et changeai de position dans mon vaste siège de cuir. L’homme s’approcha et posa un paquet devant moi. Je haussai un sourcil, le remerciai et le congédiai à mi-voix, finalement peu intéressé par toute cette affaire. J’oubliai rapidement l’existence du paquet. En rétrospective, j’ai conscience que j’aurais dû m’interdire pareil détachement. Tant que dans la théorie et la pratique, ce n’est pas _tout le monde_ qui peut envoyer quoi que ce soit sur mon lieu de travail, et je n’avais probablement pas eu envie de partir en excursion dans ma liste de contacts pour y débusquer l’envoyeur.

  
Je l’oubliai, donc, son existence jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Ce n’est qu’au moment de rentrer chez moi que sa présence sur mon bureau me parut soudainement gênante, voire inexplicablement menaçante. Je m’en emparai et le ramenai à mon domicile, où je passais un moment à l’observer. J’étais enfin frappé par l’incongruité de la situation, et je pris enfin la décision de l’ouvrir.

  
J’y trouvais à l’intérieur cette maudite disquette, bien à l’abri dans un petit compartiment en plastique transparent. Elle paraissait inoffensive. Ce qui m’interpella fut le fait que rien n’était écrit dessus, ou derrière. Mû par un drôle d’instinct, je la portais jusqu’à l’ordinateur de mon salon, que j’allumai, et l’insérai dans le lecteur.

  
Rien ne se passa.

  
Au moins pendant quelques instants.

  
L’écran resta le même mais dans mon crâne monta une note grave, impossible, que mon oreille ressentit tout de même. Une douleur remonta de mon tympan, passa l’étrier, vibrante et agressive, et s’installa, je le crains, si brutalement derrière mes yeux que j’en perdis connaissance – je ne trouve aucune autre explication à mon trou de mémoire.

  
Je revins à moi non pas dans ma demeure mais dehors, dans une rue déserte et silencieuse. La première chose que je vis fut le ciel d’encre et parsemé d’étoiles d’une nuit sans Lune et sans nuages. Confus, je clignai des yeux et me redressai.  
Face à moi se dressait l’église du quartier, que je reconnus à sa flèche hélicoïdale si caractéristique ; son clocher illuminé, d’ailleurs, repoussait l’obscurité sur quelques mètres autour de moi. J’embrassai les lieux du regard, observant les maisons alentours ; j’eus tout juste le temps que de reconnaître les courbures d’une Jaguar garée devant l’une d’elle que quelque chose me frappa à la base du dos.

  
Je fis volte-face.

  
Mon pied buta contre quelque chose de relativement mou et je vis, en baissant la tête, une petite balle de la taille d’un kiwi. Je restai incrédule pour quelques secondes, jusqu’au moment (perturbant) où je remarquai ses pattes et sa carapace chitineuse. Et la chose – quoi que ce fut – me remarqua également. Son corps enfla, dévoilant une tête triangulaire au cours de son affreuse inflation, et poussa un cri étrange. Le cri, celui que j’avais entendu plus tôt dans la soirée en insérant la disquette dans mon ordinateur.

  
La même douleur m’enserra la tête et dans mes dernières secondes de conscience, je me rappelais de l’histoire qui nous était venue depuis la vallée, celle où des bugs sortait de l’informatique, de l’univers binaire des lignes de code, pour s’en prendre à quiconque croisait leur route.

  
Cette fois encore, je reprenais conscience dans un autre lieu. La peur n’attendit pas que je me réveille complètement pour me saisir. Il faisait noir et humide – je sentais mes vêtements peser sur mon corps engourdi, et j’entendais comme un concert de grincements étouffés autour de moi.

  
Je poussai mon corps en position assise, or je me cognai durement contre un genre de plafond. Une partie de ce-dernier s’effrita sur moi. Ce n’est qu’en sentant certains morceaux tomber dans le col de ma chemise que je compris de quoi il s’agissait.  
_J’étais sous terre._

  
Je m’emparai aussitôt de mon téléphone, resté dans ma poche de pantalon, et ouvrai son clapet ; la lumière de l’écran n’eut guère l’occasion de m’apprendre quelque chose en-dehors du fait que je me trouvais un tunnel.

  
Et que mon voisinage immédiat était vindicatif.

  
Un monstre (je ne trouve pas de mot plus pertinent pour les décrire) bondit aussitôt sur moi – au vu de sa taille, la galerie était suffisamment large pour en lui laisser l’opportunité. Une mâchoire dont je ne soupçonnais pas l’existence se referma sur mon poignet ; je lâchai aussitôt l’appareil sous le coup de la souffrance. Une autre créature bondit dessus et le démantela furieusement. J’en sentis une troisième progresser contre ma jambe.

  
Je cherchai à tâtons de quoi me défendre, car il me semblait avoir vu quelque chose à ma gauche. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur une épaisse tige mouillée, presque aussi droite que la hampe d’une lance, que j’abattis sur l’abomination la plus proche. Celui-ci poussa un grincement puis il y eut comme un temps d’arrêt.

  
Je sautai sur l’occasion.

  
Je donnai un coup de pied sur le simulacre de plafond au-dessus de moi. La terre humide ne résista pas et s’ouvrit ; j’en émergeai comme un diable hors de sa boîte et distribuai un autre coup à une créature alors que je me remettais sur mes jambes. L’air nocturne m’accueillit avec une froideur sans précédent. Cela ne m’arrêta pas une seule seconde. Je détalai avec la peur pour seul guide.

  
Les monstres ne me poursuivirent pas. Quand bien même j’étais occupé à fuir, je me rappelle avoir relevé ce détail avec un soulagement certain.

  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai couru. Je m’arrêtai seulement lorsque je sortis du petit bois et remarquai que je me trouvais, en vérité, dans le parc à deux rues de chez moi. L’idée de vivre aussi près de ces choses m’emplit d’un nouveau degré d’effroi.

  
A bout de souffle, et parce que j’avais besoin de focaliser mon esprit quelque chose d’un temps soit peu _normal_ , je jetai un coup d’œil à mon arme de fortune.

  
Et la lâchai en poussant un genre de glapissement.

  
Le fémur ensanglanté tomba au sol dans un bruit mât.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
